One Word
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: A SongFic extra for my story Ace of Queens. Klaus finally losses it when his humanity comes back and he finds comfort in a moment with his love and a certain song. Klaus/OC One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with TVD but I do own rights to Ace. Plus I do not own this song that belongs to Within Temptation.

**To everyone who likes this story I have a different actual story called Ace of Queens that you can read if you want. To those of you that have read what I have thanks and enjoy this little extra Song Fic.**

_The song id Blue Eyes by Within Temptation. _

* * *

I've spent years being a monster and it's never bothered me to kill before, until now that is. Now it seems every time I take a life her smile shows up and then I see her frown in disappointment and can almost hear her say, "Now Nik this isn't you." Ace showed up and shook away the walls I had built up and reached my humanity.

Humanity, that I had practically forgotten myself. There was one thing that I gave up the day I ripped my own mother's heart out. Mikael hated everything I took pleasure in. That hate also expanded to my singing, I had found my hidden and surprising talent when Rebekah had nightmares when she was little and I'd sing to calm her down. I'd sing of little things like fields of flowers, brave heroes and horseback riding.

She loved it all but the day Esther died I told myself I would never sing again. Now I find myself aching to break that promise. As I looked down as Ace sleeping peacefully in my bed with the covers pulled up over her chest but still had her bare shoulders showing, sighed softly in her sleep. Wrapping my arms around her I sang softly in her ear, "_Blue eyes just smile to the world. Full of dreams and with fascination, too soon she saw her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom." _Stroking her arm up and down I sang softly next to her ear. Twisting over she turned to face me in her sleep. Ace's mouth was open and a soft whisper only a vampire could pick up came out of her mouth. Nik that was all she said my name it sounded like a prayer coming from her lips.

Continuing with a song I was currently free-styling, _"It's always the same, they fear no way out. I cannot break it. I can take it no more." _She whispered my name again and pressed herself closer to me.

Stitching so I was now stroking her hair I continued. _"It's burning me up inside. Lost all my tears can't cry. No reason, no meaning just hatred. No matter how hard I try you fear the beast inside. It's growing waiting just to hurt you." _Closing my eyes I fought off all the feelings I'd switched off over the years. Letting in the loneliness and desperation was hard but manageable it was the enormous amount of guilt I felt that brought tears to my eyes.

As much as I hated it I was more human than I have ever been for the first time in centuries. Pulling Ace closer I closed my eyes and started up again, _"This heart was hurt by the light and I see your world that tries to deny us. Now everything I have loved has died or has been shattered to pieces." _A thousand years without shedding a tear, without loving hit me like a wall and I could no longer hold back the body shaking sobs. Ace brought this back and I loved and hated her for it. Part of me wanted to be Niklaus the family loving boy or Nik the big brother and lover or Klaus the sadistic hybrid that would just as likely smile at you as kill you. In the end I was Nik no longer a cold hearted killer nor a family devoted son.

_"It's always the same they fear no way out. I cannot break it. I can take it no more." _She woke up and glanced at me with sleep hazed eyes. Leaning down I hid my tears but she knew, she was good like that.

Still not looking at her I began to sing again this time knowing she would be listening. _"It's burning me up inside. Lost all my tears can't cry. No reason, no meaning just hatred. No matter how hard I try you fear the beast inside. It's growing waiting just to hurt you." _Reaching up she placed both hands on the sides of my face and tilted my head up so she could see my sorrow.

"Oh Nik." Was all she whispered before wrapping her arms around my neck cradling herself against me. And this time she sang for me as I listened intently, _"Just to hurt you. Just to hurt you. Just to hurt you." _She sang it over and over until suddenly her lyrics changed and her voice gained power.

_"Can't you see their eyes? What lies inside, they've given up. They no longer shine. Too soon they close, with one last cry before they turn to light." _Though her lyrics were desolate her eyes shined with a loyalty and love I in no way deserved.

Mixing it up I began to sing instead and pulled her into my lap for my comfort as well as her own. _"Just to hurt you. It's burning me up inside. Lost all my tears, can't cry. No reason, no meaning just hatred. No matter how hard I try you fear the beast inside. It's growing; it's waiting just to hurt you." _My chorus was a warning to my personality. I was **_impulsive_**.

She looked up at me and tilted her head and smiled before leaning up and kissing my earlobe before whispering, "I will always be beside you." Leaning against her I cried for the first time in over one thousand long years. For once she held me promising loyalty and love.

After a while I pulled away and rubbed angrily at my eyes frustrated at my own weakness. She caught my hands and pulled them down and kissed away my tears one by one. In a second I had her pinned to the bed.

She laid under me not a single hint of fear as I showed her my true face, golden eyes, pulsing veins, and elongated teeth. Rolling her eyes she rubbed the veins over one of my eyes. Frustrated at her fearless expression I snarled, "Why are you not afraid?!"

Smiling as if what I asked was a ridiculous question she responded, "Nik if you were going to hurt me you'd have done it by now. Oh and then there is that small fact that **I love and trust you.**"

At that moment I knew without a doubt that I would spend the rest of my existence as her loving shadow. For once I was OK with being in the shadow because I was her shadow.

My world changed completely when she dared utter that one word to me: _Love_.


End file.
